(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compact disk player, and more particularly, to a compact disk player providing accommodation for a flash card reader.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A structure of a common optical drive generally comprises a housing and a compact disk drive, so as to form a so-called internally connected 5.25-inch optical drive as shown in FIG. 1. The housing includes a panel, which is provided with control switches electrically connected with the compact disk drive, and the control switches are operated for driving the compact disk drive in the housing. An ordinary panel is 14.8 cm in width, 4 cm in height, and 16.5 cm or 20.5 cm in length. In fact, a thickness of the compact disk drive is merely a half of that of the panel. In other words, the optical drive occupies only a half of a volume of the housing, and remaining space of the housing is for accommodating electric elements such as circuit boards and switches. However, these electric elements take up less than a half of the remaining space. It is apparent from the above that current compact disk players have shortcomings as having excessive volumes and occupying large spaces. In addition, redundant volumes of housings further increase material and production costs.
Considering an internally connected 3.5-inch card reader generally comprising a housing and a flash card reader. The housing has a panel disposed with control switches electrically connected with the flash card reader, and the control switches are operated for driving the flash card reader in the housing. The panel is usually 10.1 cm in width, 2.5 cm in height, and 13 cm in length. In fact, a total volume of the flash card reader and controller circuit boards thereof is far smaller than those of the panel and the housing. To be more exact, the total volume of the former only occupies a quarter of an internal volume of the housing. It is noted from the above that current internally connected 3.5-inch card readers have shortcomings as having excessive volumes and occupying large spaces. In addition, redundant volumes of housings further increase material and production costs.
Furthermore, consumers are obligated to purchase optical drives and card readers separately. Inconvenience regarding to purchasing and portability are caused, and money spent sums up to great amounts as well. However, suppose the conventional compact disk player and card reader are simultaneously disposed in a computer host, insertion slots namely a 5.25-inch slot and a 3.5-inch slot become necessary preoccupied, and unreduced volume and weight of the host are yet resulted.